


Tell Them To Eat It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heart & Soul: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bonding, Bribery, Confessions, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Frame-Up, Friendship, Gambling, General, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Investigations, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sting operations, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, The Sting - Freeform, Time off, Vacation, guilty, internal affairs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A.J. was accused of taking bribes, & gambling, The Team was working hard on getting the guy that framed her, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: A.J. was accused of taking bribes, & gambling, The Team was working hard on getting the guy that framed her, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Lieutenant A.J. McClain was fighting with the Investigators of **_IA_** , over the **_Gambling & Bribery_** Charges that she was facing, & she was holding her own, & not going down without a fight, One of their own, Sgt. Kurt Fowler, had it in for her, since she was promoted to Five-O, & he was stuck in **_IA_** , for the next years of his life, til he is ready to retire. He just wanted to see her go down, cause she doesn't represent the badge that she wears, Once Five-O sees it, They will forget all about her.

 

They were watching from the window outside of the **Blue Room** , Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said impressed with her, "They are still standing, I am impressed", Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a smile, "That's our girl, Going for throat, Those Assholes don't know what will hit them", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with a smile, "I will give them til the sixth round", Captain Lou Grover said with a bigger smile, "Amen, Brother", & they continued to watch, til they left, & the team hurried inside to check in on A.J.

 

"I am benched, Those sons of a bitches, They are benching me", The Redhead fumed with anger, & she sat down, trying calm herself down, & she was upset now, cause she can't help her teammates out on their current case, "Don't worry about it, Babe", Danny said trying to soothed her, as he hugged, & kissed her. "You handled yourself beautifully, Kid", Steve said, Kono said, "We will prove your innocence, Don't worry about it, Sistah", Chin said, "We know that you are a great person", & Lou said, "We love you so much", & that made the beauty smile in response to it.

 

Lou & Kono were investigating the last spot, where A.J. was last seen with one of DeMarco's Men, Perry, & they all got the info, that they needed. As they were leaving, The Former Surfer said with a smile, "Now, We just have to tell the others", & the former SWAT Commander said with a bigger smile, saying, "This is the kind of news I'm looking forward to delivering", & they got to HQ, where they participated in an character interview about A.J., along with the others, Kono & Lou presented their findings, & then the investigators declared that the redhead was cleared, & to return to duty immediately. They waited til A.J. comes in from her break, to tell her the great news.

 

When she entered, Fowler started in on her, "I hope you have a pretty pants suit to wear, McClain, Cause you are gonna need for court, You are a poor excuse of a cop, who slept her way to the top, Now, When the ruling comes down, & you have to leave, I will be doing the _**Irish Jig**_ , & celebrate, Face it, No one wants you around in the HPD or Five-O, So, Say "Goodbye", Lieutenant, It's gonna be your last...", he was cut off by Steve saying this, as he defends her. He got in between, & with his build, he is scaring the young Sgt.

 

"Sgt., How dare you mouth off to my people, Lieutenant McClain earned her spot by hard work, & dedication, She proved herself time & time again, that she can be trusted by HPD, & here at Five-O, I don't know where you got your info, & research, But A.J. had been cleared immediately by your bosses, & is back on duty, I suggest that you don't cross her path, If you are done with our files, You can put them back, & get the hell out of here, I don't want to see you here again, Unless if it is for business or cases" The Young Sgt. was gonna defend himself, but decided it was best to leave. Steve said with a smile, "Get Perry's ass in here now", he looked at Chin, Kono, & Lou, Who nodded, & smiled, as they left to do their task.

 

After a sting that went off without a hitch, Perry looked at the three cops, & said with a moan, "Oh man, You're cops, What did I ever do to you, Guys ?", He looked at them, Danny, Steve, & A.J. "Call it payback, Perry", The Computer Wiz said, as he leaned against a counter, "Payback for messing with ohana, We really don't like it, It pisses _us_ off", Lou added, as he stared him down. "I didn't do a thing to you", Kono said with a menacing look, as she brought over a piece of paper to him,  & began to read it, & she handed him a pen, "Read it over, Perry, Sign it, & know what you are buying", "Which is exactly what ?", The Hooded Criminal said, "You are gonna get us DeMarco, You'll get a reduced sentence on the murder charge, & for framing A.J.", Steve said, "Jail or Brunch, Perry", Danny said, Perry looked at them, & at the statement, & he signed it, As he was doing this, Everyone smiled among themselves.

 

Perry was taken to a holding cell, & Danny handed over the statement to the three, saying, "Give this to Fowler, Tell him to eat it", They all stopped for a second, Lou, Chin, & Kono all had a hand out in back of them, Which Steve, Danny, & A.J. all slapped, & they all hurried to gear up, & get ready to take down the biggest gangster of all of Hawaii, & then go home, & take some time off immediately afterwards.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!*


End file.
